Lust Parfume
by PaperFox19
Summary: Pairing: Natsu/Hibiki/Ren/Eve Summary: Ichiya believes that Hibiki Ren and Eve need to learn the touch of a man in order to satisfy women, so he asks for a member of fairy tail to train them. Adding a dash of his lust perfume the Trimmen boys will get the training of their lives. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Group Fetish Exhib

Pairing: Natsu/Hibiki/Eve/Ren

Apart of my rare pairing, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Lust Parfume

Pairing: Natsu/Hibiki/Ren/Eve

Summary: Ichiya believes that Hibiki Ren and Eve need to learn the touch of a man in order to satisfy women, so he asks for a member of fairy tail to train them. Adding a dash of his lust perfume the Trimmen boys will get the training of their lives.

-X-

Natsu didn't understand why Ichiya, wanted him to come to their guild hall, but the man planned to pay him handsomely. When Natsu entered the guilds what he saw there made him blush and caused his jaw to drop. Hibiki was naked pumping his hard cock and fingering his tight little hole, his face was flushed and he was panting heavily. Ren was using great flexibility to lick the head of his own manhood and he had three fingers stuffed up his tight hole. Eve was playing with his nipples as his 6 inch member leaped onto the ground. "What happened to you guys?"

Ichiya appeared out of nowhere. "Men! They are under the effects of my lust parfume, they need to learn the pleasures of a man and gain experience from it. I'd like you Natsu to teach them." Ichiya struck a pose with little sparkles around his face. 'How does Ezra not kill this guy every time she sees him?'

"So will this perfume wear off?" Natsu asked as he looked at the horny boys.

"Men! Yes it will, after both their entrances have tasted the seed of men." Ichiya said struck another pose.

Natsu removed his scarf and his vest. "Alright I'll do it, but you have to get lost." Ichiya nodded and left. Natsu had to admit seeing these three boys got him very excited he dropped his pants and his 9 inch long cock sprang up already wet with pre-cum. Natsu's musk alerted the other three males. Hibiki, Ren, and Eve stopped their self-pleasure and crawled on all fours to Natsu.

"Natsu please I'm so horny right now I need to cum!" Hibiki moans and slides his hand up Natsu's leg towards his crotch. "Yes Natsu please we hurt." Ren moans and rubs his cock against Natsu's leg, he kisses Natsu's abs and looks up at him pleadingly. Eve doesn't bother with words he slid up to Natsu and started licking his balls, the young blonde boy's hands played with his own crotch.

"Don't worry you'll each get to cum, but first I want you all on your knees, and stick your tongues out." The boys were quick to obey. Natsu one up to Hibiki and squeezed his cock a bit to what some pre-cum leak out. He ran his dick over Hibiki's tongue giving him a good taste of his essence. Hibiki blushed and let off a moan at the taste. "This is the same as taste of a man, each man will have a different taste, and its best you get used to the taste and draw pleasure from it." He moved over to Ren and gave him the same treatment gave Hibiki he ran the tip of his dick in small circles over the tongue spreading the pre-cum all over it. Ren enjoyed the taste and moaned in loss as Natsu moved over to Eve. The young blonde shivered as Natsu gave him the same treatment as he did the others.

Natsu pulled his cock away and the boys whined at the loss. "Alright boys." Natsu put his hands behind his head exposing his hairy pits. "Hibiki Ren, you too will lick my pits and Eve you will be a first to taste me." The boys moved to obey the last making them susceptible to commands.

Eve wrapped his lips around the head of Natsu's cock and gently licked it. "Come on Eve, suck me deep into your mouth and work your tongue along my cock." Eve obeyed and started sucking Natsu's cock deep into his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside. The boy can only get half of Natsu's impressive arousal down his mouth, so he quickly reached up and pumped what couldn't fit.

Natsu moaned in pleasure and waited with anticipation as the other two started licking him. Hibiki was on his last and he nuzzled Natsu's pink hair, the dragon slayer's musk only aroused him more. He ran his tongue over the soft pink hair the sensation was strange that Hibiki found he didn't want to stop. Ren didn't hesitate he ran his tongue over Natsu's hairy pits and tasted the man sweat, he moaned happily and began playing with himself as he carried out Natsu's task.

The dragon slayer felt his balls swell and he came down Eve's mouth. The warm seed tasted so good Eve couldn't stop his own release; blowing his own load all over Natsu's feet. Natsu still aroused even after the powerful orgasm he just had. He pulled Eve off his manhood, and gave him a new task. "You made a mess Eve now you have to be a good boy and clean it up."

"Yes sir." Eve moaned and gone all fours and started licking Natsu's feet lapping up his cum. He pulled Ren out of his pit much to the dark-haired male's disappointment. "Don't give me that face it's your turn to suck me off." Ren was quick to obey got down on his knees and dove down onto Natsu's cock. The boy worked his mouth up-and-down moaning around heated length as he did so. "Fuck he such a great cocks." Natsu moaned and fisted Ren's dark locks.

Natsu spared Hibiki as well he pulled him from the pit and kissed him deeply, he thrust his tongue into the wizard's mouth. Hibiki kiss back with just as much passion. Natsu reached down and spread Hibiki's cheeks in slowly pushed his middle finger into Hibiki's tight puckered hole. Hibiki broke the kiss to moan in pleasure.

Even with Ren's skill he was not able to take Natsu down to the root, so instead he focused on giving long hard socks trying to milk the man of his release. Eve was also determined as well after cleaning Natsu's right foot he went over to the left and started lapping up his cum on that one.

Natsu felt the all too familiar tightening and swelling of his balls and he came, Ren felt the first spurt hit the back of his throat he quickly pulled back to catch the rest of Natsu's cum in his mouth. Ren savor the taste and found his own release. His cum splashed onto the floor. Natsu tried to pull Ren off his cock but the boy refused to let go so easily, he moans when he's finally pulled off. "Ren you made a mess clean it up." Ren obeyed, he leaned down and licked his cum off the floor his firm fuckable ass up in the air. Natsu couldn't resist the urge, and gave a swat to Ren's ass, the male gasped in shock but continued with his task. He ran his tongue across the floor lapping up the mess he made. Hibiki looked at Natsu hopeful and Natsu nodded. Not needing another word Hibiki dropped to his knees and started sucking Natsu's cock. Unlike the other two Hibiki was able to deep-throat Natsu and buried his nose in the rose haired male's pubes.

Hibiki moaned as Natsu's musk filled his senses and he moaned around the full-length. Natsu laced his fingers in Hibiki's hair; he guided the young man's mouth over his cock and was pleased when he worked his tongue with the movements.

Eve had finished his task, and was now eager for another. Natsu presented three fingers to the boy who eagerly took them into his mouth and began to lick them, once they were wet enough he removed them. He brought the wet fingers to Ren's hole he thrust his middle finger deep into Ren's body. As a reward for Eve Natsu pumped his leaking arousal, Eve moaned happily and bucked his hips.

Hibiki bobbed his head hungrily, and with each bob down he made sure to nuzzle Natsu's pubes.

Natsu let out a loud moan and came deep into Hibiki's mouth, Hibiki moaned at the taste and he placed one hand over the tip of his cock and came all over his hand. Natsu pulled his manhood from Hibiki's mouth, and the male leaned forward and began cleaning it with his tongue.

Ren had finished his task and was now fucking himself on Natsu's finger. Natsu added another wet finger into Ren's hot little hole. "It feels different doesn't it having another man's fingers inside you. Do you feel good?"

"Yes! So good! More please more!" Ren moaned as he thrust back onto Natsu's awaiting fingers. "Alright I'll take you first." Natsu said and removed to three aroused manhood from Hibiki's eager tongue. "All right you three on your hands and knees asses up."

Eve obeyed and got on Ren's left and Hibiki got on the right. Natsu removed his fingers from Ren, much to the disappointment from the boy. He thrust two fingers up Eve's tight virgin hole with his left hand, while he thrust two fingers up Hibiki's tight little ass. He hot dogged his cock between Ren's cheeks. Ren wined in need and ground back wanting Natsu to fill him up.

Natsu aimed the tip of his Dick at Ren's twitching hole, Ren didn't wait he thrust back and Natsu's sink deep inside of him. Natsu moaned and started off a fast pace with all three boys. The Trimmen male's moaned and gasped as their sweet spots were found in abuse by the fire dragon slayer. Ren was drooling his inner muscles squeezed Natsu's cock, it was so huge and hot it was driving him insane.

All three boys moaned as Natsu picked up the pace, he thrust another finger up Eve's and Hibiki's ass. He rocked the three fingers in it out of them as he drove into Ren's body faster and faster. All three boys were dripping onto the ground, their cocks bounced with Natsu's thrusts. Ren came first followed by Eve then Hibiki there cum splashed onto the ground. Ren's tight heat grew even tighter and Natsu found his own release. His hot cum flooded Ren's body making the dark-haired male cum again.

Natsu pulled out much to Ren's disappointment. Natsu lay on his back. "Alright Hibiki you're next." Hibiki straddled Natsu and aimed the Dragon slayers cock at his waiting hole. He slowly sank down moaning as Natsu's cock forced him open. "Oh kami so big!" Hibiki's body shook as his ass consumed Natsu's cock.

Ren wanted to continue to play so he crawled up and licked the souls of Natsu's feet. Natsu moaned happily, and saw Eve was pouting. Natsu smirked at him and gestured him to come over. Eve obeyed and Natsu pulled them down so he was straddling his face, Natsu spread Eve's cheeks and thrust his tongue into the boys pink pucker. "Ohhh Natsu-sama!"

Hibiki was not going to be outdone. He pressed his hands against Natsu's chest, and slowly started to ride him; he arched his back and moaned in pleasure. Eve and Hibiki came in pleasure there cum mixing on Natsu's chest and abs. Hibiki's clenching heat brought Natsu over the edge and he came deep into Hibiki's body. Hibiki blushed and rubbed his belly as he was pumped full of seed.

Hibiki reluctantly pulled off of Natsu, and his seed slowly trickled out of him lubing up Natsu's cock. It was now Eve's turn. Natsu pushed the young man onto his back and put his legs up over his shoulders. Eve blushed and waited for Natsu to take him. Natsu's cum covered cock was pushed into Eve's virgin body. "You will look at the one taking you."

Eve moaned and obeyed. As Natsu fucked Eve, Hibiki and Ren came up and began cleaning Natsu's abs in pecs. Eve had to admit that was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He came blowing his seed all over himself. Natsu moaned as he gave his final release to Eve. Eve moaned as he was filled with Natsu's hot cum.

Natsu moaned as he slipped his softening manhood out of Eve. The lust parfume's effects finally faded and the boys collapsed spent and very happy.

Natsu got dressed and left the naked cum soaked males where they lay. Ichiya appeared to greet Natsu outside the guild. "You did well young dragon slayer men. Now they know the pleasures of a man, they will become greater lovers."

"I'm happy for them. See ya." Natsu left and went home.

A few days later when Natsu returned home after another mission he wasn't expecting to open the door, and be greeted by three very naked very sexy males. Eve was sitting on his bed cross-legged he was blushing and covering his crotch. Ren was sitting in the chair his left leg hooked under his right he was wearing nothing but his gold chain and he was covering his manly parts. Hibiki was the only one standing and his sexy ass was exposed for Natsu's looking pleasure.

The guys were blushing so Natsu thought they were drugged again. "Get hit with the lust perfume again?"

"No, we came here on our own." Hibiki said in the three males stood up, and Natsu watched as their manhood's grew hard. "We came here to be with Natsu-san." Eve spoke. It was then Natsu saw it along with their Guild marks they had a red Dragon tattoo and the Dragon was breathing fire. "We only want one man touching us and that's you." Ren said.

Natsu grinned and his manhood pushed at the fabric of his pants. Oh the fun he had planned for them, Natsu didn't need any lust perfume to get his boys hard.

The End

Just had to do something with these guys.


End file.
